The present disclosure relates to tables, such as office, conference and training tables. In particular, the disclosure relates to the construction of a multi-functional composite table top.
Many conference, office and training tables are configured to be moved to a folded configuration for storage. In this configuration the table top is typically pivoted from the horizontal in-use position to a vertical or near-vertical orientation. This stowed configuration allows the table to be tightly nested with other tables so that multiple tables can be stored in the envelope that would otherwise be occupied by a single table.
Traditional folding tables employ a heavy, typically hardwood, table top that is necessary so that the table top can endure the wear and tear of normal use. While the heavy table top provides a stable and durable work surface, the weight of the table top makes it very cumbersome to pivot to the near-vertical stowed position. Moreover, the heavy weight makes the table, whether folded or extended, difficult to transport to and from storage.
Providing a lightweight table top can be readily achieved by using different materials, but the result is that the table top is unable to withstand even normal use. Moreover, most lightweight materials lack the necessary stiffness to provide a rigid planar work surface.
Consequently, there is a need for a conference, office or training table that is both light weight and durable.